There are various winding methods for winding the bell-armature coil, which are as follows.
The first winding method provides for part of the winding to be wound on a sleeve or a rod with stove-enamel wire. The wire is then fixed by means of being heated, by applying so-called intermediate baking, and then further part-windings are wound and subjected to intermediate baking until the coil has been completely wound. The final shaping of the coil takes place by applying so-called final baking. The wire ends then still need to be prepared for the contact-making and connection.
Another method consists in the entire winding being wound onto a rod. The winding has circumference finely distributed pins that are fitted at both ends. The pins fix the winding during the process. The entire winding can therefore be wound continuously without intermediate baking being required. Then, the finely distributed pins are removed, the basic coil is withdrawn, the final baking takes place and the connections are prepared for the contact-making and connection.
Another method consists in a longitudinal coil being wound which has a quadrilateral or hexagonal cross-section. This wound longitudinal coil is then pressed flat and the pressed-flat coil is rolled together to form a cylindrical coil. Then, the final baking takes place and the connections are prepared and contact is made.
In the case of the bell-armature motors in the embodiment as DC commutator motors with a rotating bell armature, the commutator also needs to be attached to the coil and fixed. In embodiments with a fixed coil, electronically commutated motors, contact needs to be made and often Hall sensors need to be fitted and aligned.